


Everything

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Boypussy, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, College, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Improvised Sex Toys, Lab Sex, Light BDSM, Locker Room, M/M, Machines, Magic, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Sounding, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strength Kink, Team Bonding, Top Bruce, Trucks, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, ball slapping, cock pump, coming on command, double fisting, mentions of castration, sissy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Goal: 25 short, kinky, one shots where Tony is the team slut and paired with everyone doing literally anything.Suggestions welcome and encouraged.





	1. Bruce/Tony Fingering

"Hey, its after midnight," said Bruce, coming up behind Tony - who was standing at his desk - and wrapping his arms around him. "Come to bed."

"I'll be up soon," said Tony.

"You said that almost two hours ago."

"I'm almost done, I promise."

Bruce slipped his hand lower to cup Tony's penis through his sweat pants. Tony wasn't wearing underwear by the feel of it.

"You have until I make you cum to finish your project," growled Bruce. "If you finish before spilling, then we can go right to sleep but if you cum first I'm going to fuck you until you're cumming dry. Understand?"

Tony nodded. Before he had even stilled his head, Bruce's hand was in his pants, quickly stroking his cock to full hardness.

"Oh," moaned Tony, tilting his head to the side as Bruce started to mouth at his neck, trying to focus on the projections in front of him. "Mmm."

"Such a slut," whispered Bruce. "I thought you were busy. Too busy to come to bed but just a hand on your dick and suddenly you're free and clear. You're probably hoping for the Other Guy to come out just to fuck you're slutty little pussy wide open."

"Bruce," panted Tony.

"You like that, don't you baby? You love it when I call your hole a pussy. That's what it is, just an open hole waiting to be filled. Gaping and dripping with my cum, that's what I want."

Tony moaned loudly and Bruce slid his other hand under his tank top to twist a nipple rpighly.

"You're close, aren't you?" said Bruce right into Tony's ear. "Leaking like a hose."

"Ungh," groaned Tony unintelligibly, gripping the des with white knuckles.

Bruce licked two of his fingers and slid them into the back of Tony's pants while he jerked the billionaire faster. Mercilessly, he shoved the digits into Tony's tight hole, slamming directly into his prostate, forcing the genius to orgasm loudly into his hand.

"Looks like I win," said Bruce calmly.


	2. Tony/All; team slut, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team sex  
> Overstimulation   
> Multiple orgasms   
> Fisting dirty talk

Tony walked into the common area wearing a grey oversized sweater that went to mid thigh and nothing else. He saw the others spread out in front of the television and promptly collapsed onto the couch, his hips across Bucky's lap and head in Steve's lap.

"Hey Tony," said Bruce from his seat in the recliner. "How was Thor?"

"Mhm," mumbled Tony vaguely.

"We had a great time," said Thor, entering the room. "He is still loose and wet, so don't be shy."

Bucky needed no further encouragement, sliding three of his metal fingers into Tony's slack hole. When they first moved in, Tony would casually sleep with any of them but when Thor joined them after dropping Loki is Asgard, he had granted Tony no refractory period so they could all enjoy him more. Team morale and stress had improved dramatically since then and they were all happy.

"Oh," groaned Tony as Bucky rubbed his prostate. "Ungh!"

"I'm trying to watch the movie," said Natasha from the floor. "Can you keep it down?"

"I've got it," said Steve, fishing his dick out of his sweat pants. "Come here, slut. Suck my cock."

He guided Tony's head to his thick penis, the billionaire opening his mouth and easily accepting the length.

"Look so good, drooling for my dick," commented Steve as he guided Tony by his hair to Bob on his length. "Such a good little slut."

Tony's moan was muffled by dick when Bucky bullied four fingers into his hole.

"You love being filled, don't you baby," said Bucky before slapping Tony's ass with his free hand.

"Mmmungh," screeched Tony, though he shoved his ass up to welcome more. 

Happily, Bucky slapped his ass until his cheeks were red and the genius came with a cry.

Bucky then slid his fingers out of Tony's hole and spread his flaming cheeks, putting his wet gape on display.

"Allow me," said Natasha, who had given up on watching the movie and lubed her entire arm up.

With ease, Natasha slid her small hand into Tony's open hole. Tony screamed before Steve muffled it by forcing the genius's mouth back onto his cock.

"That's it, take it," said Natasha, sliding deeper. "Your ass feels so good around my hand. You're my little puppet, aren't you? Love being shown your place."

She pulled back, watching his rimm stretch around the thickest point of her hand, before punching back in, landing the force directly on his sweet spot before going deeper, almost to her elbow. Tony came again with another muffled scream.

"Such a butt slut," said Bucky, reaching down to grip Tony's cock tightly. "It's a wonder you have a dick at all, the way you love taking it up the ass so much."

He slid his thumb over the leaking tip as Steve thrusts into Tony's mouth became erractic.

"Fuck," moaned Steve, shooting his load into Tony's willing mouth; the genius swallowed it all. "So good."

Tony panted into the couch as Steve got up, leaving him with his hips held up by Bucky and his ass being punch fucked by Natasha.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," said Steve, stretching as Tony shrieked behind him.

"I'll join you in a bit," said Natasha with a wink, as though she didnt have most of her arm in Tony's body. "I want to make him cum again."

"Shouldn't take long, the slut loves his hole being played with," said Steve.

Indeed, he had only made it to the door before he heard Tony yell out another orgasm, shooting off onto Buckys lap while his entire body twitched with overstimulation.


	3. Tony/Bucky Daddy, sex toys, dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink  
> Sex toys  
> Improvised sex toys  
> Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SlytherinQueen021 and snapewasatruehero (my tumblr is arianapeterson19)

For the moment, Tony was panting on the bed, sitting up, leaning against Bucky’s bare chest. His slender legs were resting on either side of Bucky’s own larger legs. A slim blue dildo was in his ass.

“I love how small you are, baby,” said Bucky, tweaking Tony’s hard nipples. 

“Daddy,” moaned Tony, pushing his hips back and his chest up into the contact. “Just fuck me already.”

Bucky chuckled into Tony’s ear, snaking one hand down and slid his fist around Tony’s hard cock. He curled those fingers and started stroking.

“Daddy!”

Bucky laughed and pulled his hand away, flipping Tony so he was on his back. He immediately pushed his rock hard dick into the open hole next to the dildo. Tony screamed.

“So full!” groaned Tony. “Fuck. This is awesome.”

Bucky reached down as he was moving and grabbed the dildo in Tony’s ass and began to thrust that in time with his own penis. Tony was thrashing under him, come leaking out of his dick in great spurts.

Bucky pulled out but kept the dildo in Tony’s ass. He picked up a blindfold and slipped it over Tony’s still fluttering eyes. Then he cuffed Tony’s slim wrists together above his head and his legs in a spreader bar. 

“We’re going to play a game,” said Bucky with a grin. “I want you to guess what Daddy is putting in you. It could be anything, so be creative, my love.”

“Just fuck me already,” moaned Tony, worked up.

Bucky grinned and pulled the dildo out before pushing the first item into his lover’s ass. It was wide and cool but smooth and short.

“What did Daddy just put in your greedy hole?” asked Bucky.

“I don’t know,” moaned Tony, thrashing his head. Bucky slapped his ass. “A ball!”

“What kind?” 

“A – a ping pong ball?” guessed Tony.

“Good job, baby,” praised Bucky. “Now what do you say?”

“Thank you Daddy,” whispered Tony, flushing.

Bucky pulled the ball out of Tony and replaced it with another, longer item. This one was cool with a few bumps, but overall was still shaped like a penis.

“Cucumber,” panted Tony as Bucky fucked him with it, careful to slam it into his prostate every time.

“Sorry, what was that baby?” said Bucky with a grin, working the item into Tony faster. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Cucumber!” screamed Tony, raising his hips to ride it, chasing his own orgasm.

“Good boy,” said Bucky, pulling it out right before he knew his baby was about to cum.

“No,” sobbed Tony. “Please!”

“What do you say?” demanded Bucky, squeezing Tony’s balls with enough force for them to ache but not enough to cause damage.

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” groaned Tony.

“You’re welcome baby.”

Next was a shampoo bottle, then a wine bottle – first the neck then the bottom – and then it was Bucky’s metal fist. Each time, Bucky would pull out right before Tony was about to orgasm.

“Please,” whined Tony, thrusting his hips up into empty air, his hole clenching around nothing. “Daddy please! I’ll do anything, just let me cum!”

“Baby wants to cum?” mocked Bucky. “What a slut, promising anything just for an orgasm. Fine.”

Bucky thrust a large vibrating butt plug into Tony, the genius wailing as it smashed up against his prostate. It was one of their favorite toys. While Tony was distracted adjusting to the size, Bucky slid a harness up his slim legs and locked it into place with a key before unlocking Tony’s wrists.

“Daddy, please,” begged Tony, who still hadn’t realized the harness, too busy reaching up to remove the blindfold.

As the blindfold came free, Bucky pressed the remote, turning the vibration setting up to the highest and sending Tony into a screaming, thrashing orgasm. Bucky watched as Tony panted a moaned, reaching down with shaking hands after a few minutes to try and remove the still vibrating plug, only to find the harness locking it into place.

“You said anything, baby,” said Bucky with a shrug when Tony looked up at him with watery eyes. Bucky pressed the button again and watched as Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head, entire body arching with sensation.


	4. Tony/Phil orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm denial  
> Dirty talk  
> Cock cages

Phil locked a cage into place around Tony's cock.

"Tonight isn't about you," said Phil. "It's about you learning to focus on your pussy. Your job is to be my slut and spread your legs whenever I want. Understand?"

"Yes sir," said Tony.

"The come ride me."

Tony climbed onto Phil's lap and sank onto his cock with a groan. Phil grabbed his hips and slammed the genius the rest of the way down.

"Oh fuck," moaned Tony at the sudden stretch.

"Come on, ride me," said Phil, his hand forcing Tony back up again. "You're hole is so wet, almost like a proper pussy."

"Fuck yes. So full," moaned Tony, eyes rolling back as he hit his sweet spot.

"Your little cock is all locked up," mocked Phil, turning them so Tony was on his back with his legs in the air, and continued to pound him into the mattress. "Because good sluts can come from just their hole getting played with. You love it when I fuck your pussy, don't you?"

"Yes," yelled Tony, rolling his head from side to side. "Fuck my pussy! Please!"

"Everyone said you were so hard to handle but all you needed was a nice, fat cock in you. Useless slut."

Tony screamed as Phil continued to ravage his hole. Phil came in him with a moan, resting for only a moment before pulled out and watching his seed leak from the open gape.

"Can't even close enough to keep me inside," sighed Phil. "Maybe I'll let you come tomorrow after you've tightened up enough to hold my seed."

Tony groaned at the denial. Phil hadn't let him cum for almost a week already.

"Or maybe not," said Phil in his ear.


	5. Tony/All; untouched, control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming untouched  
> orgasm control  
> coming on command

Having a god on the team was great for fighting and even better off the field for team morale and entertainment. This came in particularly handy when it came to their sex lives as a whole. Before, Tony had always enjoyed casual sex but after Thor had done some magic on him in bed that left him with no refractory period, he found himself almost constantly aroused. Once that became common knowledge amongst the team, they had all gotten together and decided to have some fun with it. One thing was coming up with code words to train Tony’s body to respond to from them – their favorite and most frequently used being the one to make Tony cum on command. Since he was constantly horny, it would work often without any other physical stimulation.

Tony was wearing loose pants at the press conference after the battle, standing off to the side, behind Natasha and next to Thor while Steve was talking.

“We has to initiate contact to see if they were independent thinking,” said Steve, ignoring the way Tony jerked and closed his eyes.

“Problem Anthony?” hissed Natasha, sneaking one hand back to squeeze Tony’s balls though his pants, knowing Tony had just cum from Steve using their code word.

“Nope,” panted Tony, eyes still closed. “No problem. No problem at all.”

“I can initiate a problem if you want,” said Thor casually, one arm going around Tony’s waist as the billionaires knees almost gave out as a second orgasm tore through him, filling his undergarment even more.

“I hate you all,” hissed Tony, cheeks burning with the humiliation – and arousal – of having just orgasmed twice on national television with just a word.

“No you don’t,” chuckled Thor.

“No I don’t,” Tony agreed with a small smile.

By the end of the conference, Tony was so ready to get home – or at least somewhere he didn’t have to wear pants anymore. They loaded into the Quinjet, Clint getting in the pilots chair while Tony just sank to the floor with a moan.

“How have you not stained your pants?” asked Natasha, eying the still dry dark material over Tony’s crotch. “I know Steve said initiate at least five times.”

“Ungh,” moaned Tony as he came again, humping the air.

Tired of waiting for an answer from the writhing genius, Bruce just pulled down Tony’s pants, revealing a modified adult diaper. After a beat of silence, the rest of the Avengers all laughed, causing Tony’s humiliation to spike.

“You’re wearing a diaper because you can’t control yourself,” mocked Bruce, patting the crotch. “And it’s almost overflowing by the feel of it.

With quick, sure movements, Bruce undid the tape and flipped the front down, exposing Tony’s hard dick to the air.

“Someone please just fuck me,” begged Tony while Bruce sat back gently on Tony’s legs.

Steve and Natasha each took one of Tony’s hands with twin smirks.

“I don’t think anyone will just yet,” said Bruce. “When we get home, that may be something we…initiate.”

Tony came again with a scream, shooting into the air.


	6. Tony/Clint Tony/Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dildo  
> Motorcycle sex  
> Cum inflation  
> Hulk sex  
> Outdoor sex

"Are you serious?" said Tony, licking his lips was he stared down the massive dildo on the back of the motorcycle seat.

"Yes," said Clint with a smirk. "Safety first. You don't want to slip off the seat."

Clint popped a helmet over Tony's head and took his hand to lead him to the waiting motorcycle.

"I'm not riding without pants," said Tony.

"Of course not! We'd get pulled over right away and where's the fun in that? Are you wearing the pants I told you to wear?"

"Yes."

"Then turn around and bend over," ordered Clint.

Tony did as asked, bending over the motorcycle seat. Clint reached forward and slapped Tony's ass once before unzipping the entire seam in the middle of the pants, exposing Tony's hole to the air.

"Always so prepared," praised Clint, adding some more lube to Tony's well opened hole. "How could you not be though?"

Tony and Clint had been sleeping together since the team was established. Tony actually slept with everyone on the team, an arrangement that everyone enjoyed, and with Thor's help he could cum as many times as anyone wanted. When Clint had invited him on a ride the night before and told him to wear his largest plug to bed, Tony knew he was in for an interesting day, but this had not occurred to him.

"Alright, get on, we're going for a ride," said Clint. "Don't worry, it's already lubed."

The archer helped Tony mount and slide down the massive dildo until he was seated with almost a foot in his ass.

"Oh fuck," moaned Tony, eyes closed.

"How does it feel?" asked Clint.

"Full."

"Good. Hold on tight."

Clint put on his own helmet and hopped on in front of Tony. He started it up and they took off, out of the garage and into the city.

Every bump was a pleasant torture, the engine vibrating the dildo, the bumps thrusting it. Tony clenched his arms around Clint and moaned as an orgasm ripped through him. Clint laughed as he felt more than heard his partner spill and continued to drive them out of town. The drove for two hours and countless orgasms before Clint turned onto a dirt road in a forest - which turned into a trail - that had Tony screaming his pleasure as he bounced on the toy with the rough road.

Finally, Clint turned off the motorcycle and dismounted, careful to keep a firm grip on Tony so the genius wouldn't fall. Tony was all but boneless against him, shaking and moaning from the stimulation.

"Come on, darling," said Clint, lifting Tony off the motorcycle with a fond laugh. "We're not done yet."

The slick sound of the toy popping out of Tony's loose hole made both men groan. Tony heard another, louder, deeper moan and looked up.

There, in the middle of the clearing, was a very naked, very aroused, Hulk.

"Bruce didnt want to risk hurting anyone in the city," said Clint as he brought Tony over to the Hulk. "And I know how impatient you are, so I helped by keeping you on that expanding dildo for a couple hours. You should be good to go."

The Hulk reached out and grabbed Tony possessively. He wasted no time in shoving three huge fingers into Tony's wet hole.

"Unngh," gasped Tony unintelligibly, eyes rolling back.

Satisfied, Hulk pulled his fingers out and slammed Tony down onto his huge cock. Tony screamed as he came instantly at the so full feeling. Hulk began to thrust into him with vigor, rearranging Tony's insides to fit his huge dick. A bulge appeared in Tony's abdomen with every thrust, outlining Hulk's penis. Clint sat back to watch and make sure things didn't get out of hand. He fished out his own hard dick and started to stroke as he watched Tony get fucked silly.

Hulk came with a roar, emptying over a gallon of thick cum into Tony, filling him up until his belly poached out and he looked like he'd let himself go and get a beer belly. The entire time, Tony moaned and writhed, loving how he felt fit to burst. Hulk flipped him so Tony was panting on the ground, ass in the air, still on Hulk's softening cock. Then Hulk pulled out and half of Tony's ass along with a generous dribble of cum followed.

Hulk leaned down and licked the prolapse gently.

"Hungh," mumbled Tony as his dick squirted more cum and his limbs shook.

Hulk sealed his lips around Tony's exposed asshole and used it like a straw, sucking someone's the cum out. Tony howled as he came yet again from the feel of his sensitive walls being touched outside of his body.

When Hulk had had his fill, he pulled away. Clint approached and admired the glistening view. Then he pushed the exposed walls back into Tony's body and plugged the genius back up, eager to show the others how great Tony looked when fat with cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one asked for Hulk and but here he is. 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	7. Tony/Thor/Loki magic, fingering, dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Pussy  
> Fingering  
> Dirty talk  
> Multiple orgasms   
> Prostate massage   
> Squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are responsible for the content you consume.

Loki walked into the room where he knew his brother was staying, all confidence and ego, only to pause at the sight that greeted him.

Thor was kneeling on the bed, pounding into Tony's ass while the billionaire moaned under him. 

"Oh fuck," maoned Tony. "Fuck my pussy!"

Loki raised an eyebrow at the word choice before a mischievous grin swept over him. With a twitch of his hand, Loki stepped forward.

"What an interesting show I've walked in on," said Loki mildly.

Thor froze where he was, thrust deep inside Tony's ass. Tony looked up, face mortified and sweaty. Loki stalked forward until he reached the two of them.

"Oh, no need to stop on my account," said Loki, reaching out and petting Tony's messy hair. "Please, continue fucking his pussy, brother."

Thor's hips gave a slight twitch while Tony let out an small moan.

"Why don't you join us," suggested Thor, starting to thrust again into the willing body. "Tony wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Please," whined Tony as Thor hit his prostate.

"Roll him over," instructed Loki, removing his clothes.

Thor pulled them so he was on the bottom, lounging back against the pillows and headboard, Tony on his lap still impaled on his cock. Loki reached down and set Tony's legs outside of Thor's to keep the genius spread wide. Then he twitched his fingers again.

"Oh fuck," groaned Tony, throwing his head back onto Thor's shoulder as he felt his body shift with a tingle of magic. "What did you just do?"

"I gave you a real pussy," said Loki, running his slim fingers down the newly formed slit behind Tony's balls but before his ass. "You seemed to like the idea well enough. I'm just giving you what you wanted, a juicy little cunt just begging to be filled."

Before Tony could answer, Loki shoved two fingers into his new pussy.

"Ungh!" moaned Tony loudly, legs shaking at the new sensations, falling even more open.

The feel of Thor's massive cock in his ass was always blissful but the addition of a vagina was a new level. Loki's fingers inside the new space felt strange and wonderful at the same time. The way they gently rubbed his slick walls was almost torturous in the best way possible.

"You want Loki to fuck your real pussy while I destroy this ass?" asked Thor, thrusting roughly up into Tony.

"Oh no, please don't change your terminology for me," said Loki casually. "Continue fucking his pussy back there. I shall make use of his new cunt."

"Yes! Shit please!" moaned Tony.

Thor thrust into Tony again while Loki fingered him, rubbing his new smooth walls and croaking his fingers until -

"Oough!" screamed Tony, eyes rolling back in his head while his entire body spasmed in orgasmic bliss.

"Perfect," grinned Loki wickedly, rubbing Tony's g-spot firmly, prolonging the orgasm until Tony fell from it directly into another, experiencing his first set of multiple orgasms.

"Keep doing that, brother," demanded Thor, pounding into Tony from below. "He clenches so nicely when you do. Almost tight. Who knew his pussy could get tight again after so much use."

"Tighten up your loose pussy for Thor, little one," cooed Loki as he continued his assault, adding his thumb to rub Tony's clit relentlessly. "Massage his cock while I ruin you cunt."

Loki slapped Tony's clit harshly, sending Tony into another leg shaking orgasm, a bit of fluid spitting out.

"Yes! Fuck! Clench that pussy!" roared Thor as he came, spurting his seed deep into Tony's hole.

When Thor finally slipped out, Loki slid his cock into Tony's fresh cunt. The genius moaned loudly, though from the stretch in his new hole or the loss of Thor in his ass neither knew. Either way, Thor promptly slid four fingers back into Tony's ass and started rubbing his prostate with sure strokes and taps. With his other hand he reached around and jacked Tony's neglected cock.

"Cum again, slut," demanded Loki harshly, nailing Tony's cunt while the billionaire cried in pleasure beneath him. "Cum!"

Tony came, his cock and cunt shooting off at the same time, creating a wet, sticky mess while his entire body writhed on the bed, mouth open and drooling in a silent scream, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Perfect," said Thor and Loki at the same time.


	8. Tony/Thor; mild scene, blow jobs, semi public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild scene  
> Blow jobs  
> Semi truck sex  
> Multiple orgasms   
> Sex toys  
> Dirty talk

"Great. Just perfect," sighed Tony, kicking the tire of his car, which was flat. 

It was close to midnight, he was on a dark high way, and he had just discovered his spare tire was also flat. He had always though checking those things were a myth, a hoax that mechanics told them to do just so they could get more money. Turns out he was wrong and spare tires can eventually lose their air, not that that knowledge really did much for him when he was stranded in the Flint Hills of fucking Kansas, a place where phone signal went to die. Seriously, how - in this day and age - was there a place where there was no signal? It made no sense.

Seven different vehicles passed, ignoring Tony's yellow distress flashers and him frantically waving for help before a massive red semi truck pulled over and parked uncomfortably close to the back bumper of his tiny car. The man who stepped out was almost as massive as his truck, clad in a flannel red shirt and grey jeans that hung low on his trim hips. He had smiling eyes, a trim beard, and his long dirty blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. He was gorgeous.

"Do you need assistance?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Tony unintelligibly. "My tires flat."

"I see," said the man. "My name is Thor. Do you have a spare tire?"

"Its also flat. Turns out you have to check them periodically to make sure they aren't flat but I never do," babbled Tony, unable to take his eyes off of Thor because he was so attractive. 

"Well, why don't you wait in my truck while I see if I can patch the tire?" offered Thor with an easy smile. "I have a small repair kit and it will be safer for you inside the truck."

"Um, sure. Okay. Just, dont like, end up murdering me or anything."

Thor laughed, causing Tony to flush red. The trucker helped Tony climb into the cab of the truck, his large hand pushing on Tony's left butt cheek to get the smaller male into to seat before walking away to fetch his repair kit, leaving Tony to wonder if that had meant anything or was a bizarre way of helping him out. Tony was secretly wishing it was the former because he hadn't had much luck in the dating scene for the last few months and really missed sex.

Looking in the back Tony found a tiny bathroom - which was just a toilet - and the rest of the area taken over by a bed. 

"It used to have a kitchen area but I was too long for the bed, so I converted the entire area to a sleeping space," said Thor, opening the door and climbing into the driver's seat next to Tony. "I apologize but there is no way to fix the tire. May I take you to a gas station to call for someone to pick you up?"

"Dont bother, the next one is fifty miles ahead and closes at midnight," sighed Tony. "I'll just sleep in my car and flag someone down in the morning."

"That would be unsafe," said Thor with a frown. "There is a rest stop for truckers a mile ahead, I was planning on stopping there for the night. You come with me and I will return you to your car in the morning. I promise not to murder you."

Tony grinned at the joke and agreed. It wasn't the most insane thing he had done in his life and if Thor ended up being a serial killer Tony could justify how he got lured in (because holy shit the man was hot).

As he drove, Thor casually rested a hand on Tony's thigh, as though testing the waters. Tony didn't protest. In fact, his legs parted slightly to encourage the driver.

The rest stop was just a pull off from the high way with a couple of concrete tables and places for trucks to park and their drivers to sleep in them. Thor was the only truck present and he chose a place near the tables to park.

After parking the truck, Thor leaned over and captured Tony's mouth with his own, surprising the other man for an instant before Tony started kissing back. But then Thor was pulling away.

"Forgive me, you are just so beautiful," said Thor.

"Shut up and kiss me again," demanded Tony.

Thor needed no more encouragement. He surged forward and kissed Tony again, pinning him against the far door. Tony moaned into the kiss, feeling himself start to harden in his pants. Thor tore open his shirt, ripping the dark grey cotton in two, revealing Tony's toned chest to the dark cab.

"Beautiful," commented Thor before taking both pebbled nipples between his fingers and twisting harshly.

For a moment, Thor just admired the view, the expanse of tan chest. Then he attacked that chest, fingers pinching and tugging on sensitive nipples, mouth sucking on Tony's neck, hips grinding down on Tony's pelvis.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Tony, arching into the grip and coming in his pants like a teenager.

Thor laughed before dragging Tony back into the bed behind the seats, not bothering to close the curtains over the large windshield. Tony sprawled on his back reaching up to meet Thor in a powerful kiss. The larger man ground his hips down, Tony arching his hips into the pressure. They made out like kids, loudly, enthusiastically, and with roaming hands.

Thor yanked Tony's pants down.

"No underwear," commented Thor as he took Tony's throbbing penis in his hand, using the sperm from Tony's orgasm to slick his way. "What a slut."

"Yes," moaned Tony, humping into Thors hand. "Fuck me. Please."

Thor chuckled.

"I don't fuck on the first date," whispered Thor.

Before Tony could protest, Thor slid down his body and swallowed Tony's dick to the root, humming lightly around it.

Tony screamed, shaking as another orgasm ripped through him. Thor continued to suck on him while his hands splayed on Tony's hips, trapping the smaller man under him. Thor's finger tips massaged Tony's hole lightly.

"Oh!" panted Tony, shaking lightly when Thor finally pulled off him with a light pop.

Thor grinned and as Tony was catching his breath, the blonde reached over and handcuffed Tony's wrists into place near the headboard with padded leather cuffs.

"Mmm, wha?" slurred Tony, blinking his eyes up at his captured wrists.

"Dont worry, my love, I'll take care of you," whispered Thor, sliding a vibrating dildo into Tony's hole, shoving it against his prostate, before turning it on high and sitting back.

Thor watched for several minutes until Tony came again with a wail.

"Clint will come get your car in the morning," said Thor, moving back to the front of the truck. "You just relax while I drive us the rest of the way to the cabin."

The only response he got was another moan as Tony writhed on the bed, riding the vibrator as Thor started the truck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, give me all the suggestions.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	9. Tony/Thor, Tony/Bruce; Mjolnir, object penetration, electro-stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Object penetration  
> Electro-stimulation  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Somnophilia  
> Blow Job  
> Coming Untouched  
> Double Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, everything is consensual.

The first time Tony woke up with Mjolnir up his ass, he wasn’t terribly surprised. He just sort of went with it because he enjoyed the feel and thought it was a new sexual play that Thor had wanted to try out. The reason that Tony was so comfortable with sleeping with the entire team was because they all were on board and they all helped him explore his kinks and theirs.

When Tony tried to sit up, Mjolnir prevented it, the handle so deep in him that it prevented movement centered around Tony’s waist and legs. Maybe Tony wasn’t worthy or maybe Thor had asked the hammer not to let Tony move. Whatever the reason, Tony was essentially trapped with a hammer in his ass.

“Fuck,” moaned Tony as Mjolnir vibrated in his hole.

The handle rubbed his prostate. Tony reached down and stroked his cock until he came with a loud moan, spilling over his hand and stomach.

Worn out from the orgasm, Tony slipped back to sleep, the hammer still moving subtly in his hole. When Thor came in thirty minutes later, looking for his hammer that had decided to find it’s own home after Thor had left the cover in Asgard, he was greeted by the image of Tony’s sleeping body shuddering through a prostate orgasm.

“This could be fun,” commented Thor.

Thor walked forward and gently removed the hammer from Tony’s loose hole. The genius didn’t wake up, still deeply asleep after a few orgasms. With a grin, Thor lubed up both his hands and started working the first into Tony’s body. Four fingers went quite easily, not a surprise after the double teamed fucking that Steve and Bucky had given Tony before bed.

When Thor slid his fist home was when Tony stirred but didn’t quite wake fully. Thor grinned at the smaller man and rubbed his knuckles on Tony’s prostate, making the billionaire moan softly. Slowly, Thor pulled his fingers back, curling them into a fist as he did. As the rim stretched widely around Thor’s formed fist, the god paused, then punched into the sleeping man’s body, hitting Tony’s prostate dead on, making the man orgasm and jerk awake with a scream of pleasure.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” said Thor with a grin, working his fist a bit deeper while also sliding two fingers from his other hand into Tony’s full hole. “I see that you made use of Mjolnir, getting off on my hammer like a slut.”

“Woke up w-with it in – ung – inside me!” gasped Tony, riding Thor’s fist happily.

“Details,” said Thor dismissively, up to four fingers of his second hand into Tony’s hole, his other arm almost up to his elbow in Tony’s body. “You seemed to be enjoying having the hammer inside you. I’m just getting you ready for having the hammer in you so we can show your off to the others.”

“Wh- hungh – what do you mean?” screeched Tony, as Thor slid a second fist into his body.

“Amazing,” breathed Thor, admiring the way both of his fists filled and stretched Tony’s hole.

The god pulled both hands out and admired the way Tony’s hole hung open, gaping and wet. He laced and hands together and slid them in together while Tony groaned loudly under him.

“I think you’re ready,” said Thor after several minutes of fucking Tony with both hands and making the genius cum that way.

Once again, Thor pulled out. This time, he reached of Mjolnir with one hand, the other pulling Tony’s hole open – not that the gaping cavern could close. Slowly, carefully, Thor pushed and maneuvered the wide head of Mjolnir into Tony’s ass until it was seated deep, the handle sticking out between Tony’s legs like a second erect cock.

“Let’s go show the others,” said Thor, gripping the handle of the hammer and lifting it, with Tony firmly impaled, up.

“Fuck,” hissed Tony, leaning his chest against Thor’s shoulder as he sat on the wide part of the hammer, being carried out of the room and into the kitchen where several of the others are were eating breakfast and relaxing.

“Look!” said Thor, setting Tony and the hammer down on a drawn out chair that was specifically Tony’s because of the two knobs on the end of the arms.

With ease, Thor moved Tony’s legs so they were hooked behind the knobs and he was unable to close them. Sitting on the chair, splayed out as he was, was enough for Tony to cum again, fluid spilling along the handle of the hammer from his penis where it rested.

“Can he move?” asked Bruce, eyes alight with interest.

“Not his thighs,” said Thor.

“Who knew he could fit so much in his hole,” commented Bruce. “And look at that, his cock looks so small compared to the handle of the hammer. Obviously, he actually has only a slightly smaller than average cock but when laid against the handle, it looks much smaller.”

Tony moaned at being talked about as though he wasn’t there.

Bruce reached out and jacked Tony’s cock until the genius came, upper body jerking, eyes rolling back into his skull, unable to close his spread legs or even move away from the stimulation.

“Watch this,” said Thor excitedly. 

With an outstretched hand, Thor sent a minor electric pulse through the hammer. Because Tony was sitting on the head, the pulse went around his sensitive walls and prostate, forcing Tony to orgasm instantly with a jerk, his toes curling in pleasure.

“Do it again,” said Bruce, kneeling down and wrapping his mouth around the head of Tony’s cock.

Again, Thor sent a pulse of electricity to the hammer and when it hit Tony’s prostate the genius was forced to orgasm again, spilling into Bruce’s mouth while he sucked the tip. Tony screamed, drool leaking out of the side of his mouth, head thrown back in pleasure.

“This is a great game,” said Natasha. “Do it again.”

Tony was sent into seven more electro-stimulated orgasms before the others decided to give him a break while they ate breakfast. However, every once in a while Tony would shudder and scream, shooting cum from his cock, letting the others know that Thor was still enjoying himself – as was Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have dirty minds and the more detailed a prompt, the more likely I am to write it (gives me a better idea what you want)
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	10. Tony/Bruce, Tony Natasha; team toy, dildo, sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Toy  
> Public Nudity  
> Sounding  
> Vibrators  
> Dildos  
> Butt Plugs  
> Cum inflation  
> Strap On  
> Oral

Being an Avenger was always an adventure. However, it wasn’t always going on missions and saving the world. Often it was quiet times at home, bonding as a team.

And sometimes being bound by the team.

Since they all moved in together, that type of bonding had progressed and changed to reflect how the team had progressed and changed. Before, it was movie nights and group dinners, now it was still movie nights and group dinners but with more of a twist.

Tonight, for instance, they were going to have a movie night but Tony would be nude.

As a team, they had decided that Tony would be naked for the week, plugged and open for whenever anyone wanted to use him. The plug ensured that he was always slick and full of cum. It had been four days and Tony had never been more glad that Thor had magicked his body to cum as many times and as often as possible as well as a mild elastic spell so his body could stretch and retract better than ever. That was a godsend for a queen size like Tony.

Tony was mostly asleep on the couch, one leg slung over the back of the couch, the other dangling off the side, putting both his plugged asshole and pooched out stomach on display. He had been fucked by Steve an hour before and that always wore him out.

Bruce and Natasha entered the room, Bruce to get the movie ready, Natasha because she wanted a turn with Tony.

“Wake up, slut,” demanded Natasha, not unkindly. She knew that when they were doing sexual things, Tony enjoyed being humiliated and called names. The genius who rarely stopped talking loved dirty talk.

“Hm?” mumbled Tony, not opening his eyes.

Natasha was wearing a harness for a strap on. While Tony was fantastic at eating her out, there was just something so empowering about making him writhe while she fucked him. Maybe it was seeing someone who always seemed in control under her control, but whatever it was, she wanted to fuck Tony tonight.

“Open up,” said Natasha.

When Tony opened his mouth more on the instinctual desire to obey than anything else, she slid the dildo into his mouth. Tony’s eyes shot open when he felt the toy hit the back of his throat and keep going.

“That’s it, suck my fake cock.”

Tony swallowed around the dildo, groaning with pleasure as his throat was filled.

“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” asked Bruce, flipping through movie titles on the massive television.

“Romantic Comedy,” shouted Steve from the kitchen where he was making snacks for the movie.

Natasha fucked the dildo into Tony’s throat a few times before pushing it deep down Tony’s throat and keeping it there while she reached back to pull the plug out of Tony’s ass. Tony gagged around the toy, starting to feel light headed from lack of air. Before it got too bad Natasha pulled the dildo out and attached it to her harness.

Without pause, Natasha thrust into Tony’s pliant body.

“Unnn,” groaned Tony as the toy went deep into him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Natasha with a smirk.

“Yes,” panted Tony, canting his hips up to meet her thrusts.

“Good.”

Natasha went to town on him, pounding in ruthlessly while reaching down and petting Tony’s enlarged gut.

“Getting so big, baby,” commented Natasha as Tony screamed under him when she hit his prostate head on. “So fat with everyone’s cum. And you keep it so well for us, such a willing hole to dump our loads into.”

“Fill me up! Please!” begged Tony.

Natasha made him cum and then pulled out and took off the harness. She shoved him to the ground and got down, spreading her legs widely to put her wet pussy on display.

“Eat me,” demanded Natasha.

Tony eagerly dove in, his tongue lapping at her folds while he slid a finger into her hole. Natasha moaned, enjoying the feel of Tony’s talented mouth on her.

“That’s right, eat my pussy baby boy! Make me cum!”

“Oh Nat, you forgot to plug him up,” said Bruce with a click of his tongue, noticing that Tony’s ass, which was in the air,, was gaping open and dripping cum down his thighs.

“The plug was loose anyway,” said Natasha, one hand going down to hold Tony’s face to her core.

“I’ve got a bigger one!” announced Clint, rushing in with a fresh purple plug.

Bruce took the plug and thrust it into Tony’s hole.

“Mmfumm,” whimpered Tony, muffled by Natasha’s pussy. 

“Keep going, just like that,” encouraged Natasha.

Tony ate her out in earnest, sucking on her clit and thrusting his fingers into her until she shuddered and clenched around him, coming with a sigh.

“Good boy,” said Natasha, allowing Tony to rest his cheek against her wet folds to catch his breath.

Bruce, meanwhile, thrust the plug into him a few times before pulling it back out and sitting on the couch, lifting Tony onto his lap and sitting him on his cock. Tony was facing out on Bruce’s lap. 

“You just keep my cock warm during the movie,” said Bruce.

“Better put this in to keep you from making a mess,” said Natasha, sitting between Tony and Bruce’s legs with a slim sound.

“Whoa, um,” said Tony.

Before he could protest, Clint yanked Tony’s head back over Bruce’s shoulder and shoved his cock in, muffling anything Tony was about to say. Natasha took the chance and started sliding the lubed up sound into Tony’s hole.

It stung slightly, but not much and not in a bad way. It was firm but eventually, Tony found it sliding all the way in to the base. Then, as Cling fucked his mouth, Natasha started to fuck his cock with the rod. The little ball on the end massaged the inside of his penis. When the others had all arrived and Clint came down his throat before replacing his dick with a ball gag, Natasha pushed the sound all the way in, maneuvering it until it rested against his prostate from the inside, and pulled away.

Natasha sat next to Bruce and Tony on the couch, one hand resting lightly on Tony’s thigh. Bruce rubbed Tony’s distended stomach lightly. Clint started the movie. As the opening credits flowed, Natasha pressed a remote with her other hand, making the rod in Tony’s penis start to vibrate. Tony screamed, the noise muffled by the gag.

It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the ideas you have been giving! Keep them up, I'm trying to mix and match as many as I can!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	11. Tony/Solo, Tony/Bruce; boypussy, squirting, fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic  
> Boypussy  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Forced Orgasm  
> Sex Toys  
> Medical Kink  
> Squirting  
> Fucking Machine  
> Fucked Unconscious

Tony was a man of science. He liked to run experiments to see what would happen. So it was only natural that after a strange fight with a witch Tony would want to run a few experiments on himself so that he could see what the unexpected changes could do.

It wasn’t anything big and Tony wasn’t sure why it even happened. There was no real reason why the witch should have given him a magical new set of genitals but there was nothing else wrong with him physically, so he hadn’t seen a need to report that change to medical before he got to explore it himself.

When everyone was home, showered, and probably sleeping, Tony relaxed back in his bed with a box of toys next to him, naked.

Slowly, Tony slid his fingers down until they reached his new vagina. It was damp already because Tony had been thinking about playing with it for hours by this point. Using one finger, Tony found his clit and circled it gently, enjoying the zings of pleasure that shot through him.

“Hhmm,” sighed Tony, closing his eyes and inserting two fingers into his new hole.

The wet hole opened easily accepting the fingers with no real pain, like it was made to be filled. Quickly, Tony started fucking himself with his fingers, sighing and moaning softly until he came with a little shudder. Once he had recovered, Tony pulled out a slim dildo and shoved it in.

“Oh yes,” moaned Tony, fucking himself with the silver toy roughly.

Within minutes, Tony came again. Not stopping fucking himself with one hand, Tony blindly reached over and fumbled out a pair of nipple clamps. He had to pause fucking himself to clip on the clamps but as soon as the pinching contraptions were in place, Tony started up again.

“Yes. Yes! YES!” screamed Tony, coming again.

Tony exchanged the toy with a much larger one, one that was almost as round as a beer can. Without thinking about it, Tony pushed it in.

“Oh shit!” wailed Tony, coming instantly from the stretch.

Then he started thrusting it and pretty soon Tony felt a pressure build inside him. He kept going, too lost in the moment to really care what that feeling would result in as long as he kept feeling so good. Then he was squirting all over the bed and his hand and screaming through the orgasm that wracked his body.

“Tony, have you seen – what the hell?” said Bruce, entering the opened door and finding Tony on the bed, legs spread and a hand between them, sheets wet. That in itself wasn’t unusual but what was between Tony’s legs most certainly was.

“Oh, no, what’s happening?” whimpered Tony, letting go of his toy while it was deep inside to grip the sheets while he continued to squirt like a mini fountain.

“When did you get a vagina?” asked Bruce, striding forward and yanking the toy out to see how Tony’s vagina gaped slightly already, pulsing and clenching around nothing.

“Today when the witch hit me with that spell,” panted Tony, limbs twitching in aftershocks.

“And you didn’t think you needed to get it checked by anyone?”

“It’s the only change and nothing hurts. It’ll probably wear off in a few hours or days or whatever.”

Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation before pulling Tony up off the bed and back to his own personal rooms, one of which was equipped with medical equipment. 

“On the bed, I have to check you over,” ordered Bruce, making certain that Tony got on the chair before he went and washed his hands.

Tony had made the chair himself and it could be used for all sorts of things. When Bruce came back over, he placed Tony’s legs in the fold out stirrups. He made sure to strap Tony’s ankles because Tony could be a squirmy patient at the best of times. Then he pressed them out of the way, widely spreading Tony’s legs, putting Tony’s wet vagina on display.

“I’m just going to start with your nipples and see if the spell changed them in any way,” said Bruce, reaching out and gently kneading Tony’s chest.

“Feels nice,” sighed Tony, closing his eyes.

“Still just as sensitive as ever,” said Bruce. He then pulled lightly on the clamps. When Tony out an aroused sigh, he pulled harder, making the genius give a high pitched squeal. “Much better.”

Then Bruce sat on his stool between Tony’s legs and used one finger to probe Tony’s vagina.

“Soaked already,” clucked Bruce. “Change of genitals did not change how much of a slut you are. Though I’m not surprised, you were squirting earlier when I walked in.”

Bruce lifted the hood away from Tony’s clit and rubbed it lightly.

“Please don’t stop,” breathed Tony, eyes rolling slightly. “Shit. Please. Please!”

“You’re practically gushing just from that slight stimulation. This isn’t even a scientific experiment, this is just you getting off on being a fucking slut.”

“Pl-please!” begged Tony, thrashing his head side to side while Bruce rubbed in earnest. 

As Bruce rubbed, Tony found himself coming again, squirting only a little bit, still sensitive from his previous orgasms.

“Now let’s see about the stretch of your little cunt,” said Bruce. 

Having seen the toy Tony had used earlier, Bruce started with four fingers. He started pinching and slapping Tony’s clit. When the genius came again, Bruce used the added natural lubrication to slide his entire fist inside.

“Ohnugh!” wailed Tony, unable to form words. The stretch was intense and felt amazing.

“Now you really are just a toy,” said Bruce, starting to move his hand inside the other genius. “The cunt is so wet. I’m going to ruin it and then, maybe I’ll the Other Guy have a turn with it. And after that we can give you to the team and they can try to make use of your gaping hole. And I’ll just sit to the side and laugh because you’ll be so loose that no one will get any pleasure by themselves. They’ll have to make do with your ass because I’ve ruined this pussy. It is mine.”

Tony screamed, eyes rolling, as he started squirting again. Bruce started punching his fist into Tony’s vagina, pinching his clit with his other hand. The pleasure was almost painful and Tony sort of wished he could close his legs but he couldn’t because of the stirrups Bruce had him strapped into.

Not letting Tony recover, Bruce took out a vibrator and tied it to Tony’s exposed clit and turned it on high. Then he moved a fucking machine into place with a large, ribbed dildo attached and set that on a variety setting and let it thrust into Tony’s hole. Then he sat back and watched the billionaire scream and squirt until eventually he lost consciousness. Even Then, Bruce just attached a few machines to monitor his vitals and then went to tell the others, Tony’s unaware body convulsing in another orgasm when he reached the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm avoiding a party by writing.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	12. Tony/All; team toy, objectification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck toy  
> Vibrating plug  
> Anal sex  
> Multiple orgasms  
> Coming untouched  
> Objectification  
> Bondage

It had been hours of this beautiful torture. Tony had long since adjusted to the size and moaned loudly around the gag when he came again, adding to the mess on his stomach, the vibrator in his ass humming along merrily. He was on his back on the large square ottoman, his ankles tied to his wrists so his ass was on display to the room, spread and ready for anyone to fuck. The vibrator in his ass was just a place holder.

"I want sushi for dinner," announced Clint before he got up from the couch and pulled the plug out of Tony's ass.

Without even acknowledging the genius, Clint unzipped his own pants, pulled out his hard cock, and slid on in with a sigh of satisfaction. His calloused hands gripped Tony's hips as he pounded in, quickly chasing his own orgasm. Tony coming was more background noise. Tony clenched his ass around Clint, making the archer cum hard with a loud groan.

"Nice," commented Clint, before he pushed the plug back in and turned it up to high.

"Mmmhhhhmmpp!" squealed Tony behind the gag, eyes rolling as another orgasm shook him, his ass clenching around the plug.

The movie started and the sushi arrived while the others went about their day, ignoring the whining genius on display unless to fuck him casually.

Natasha fingered herself over him until she came and then wiped her juices on his ass, leaving a clear trail as her mark. Then she walked away, leaving him where he was, spread out and covered in (mostly) his own cum.

Steve also jerked his cock off, spilling his seed all over Tony's face and hair, all while having a conversation with Phil about the last battle.

He was just an object for their pleasure, a living fuck toy to be used as they wanted and he had never been more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to write more but had this idea suggested and couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	13. Tony/Clint; Tony/Nanobots; size kink, cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size kink  
> Object insertion   
> Technology kink  
> Cock warming  
> Semi public sex  
> Talk of castration   
> Ball torture (I guess)

It was in the middle of a very stressful fight that it first happened. Tony hadn't even noticed at first. He had become so accustomed to having something - anything - in his hole that the nanobots invading hadn't even been noticed at first. He was so loose because he'd been in the middle of being fucked by the Hulk when they got the call. That was part of why the entire fight was so stressful, Tony had only cum a couple times and was worked up to go far more with the Hulk.

As he blasted another poorly constructed robot, Tony finally noticed the new presence in his ass. The nanobots had entered his slick hole and widened out to stretch him subtly.

"Um, guys, I might have to bow out," reported Tony as he felt the bots tug his rim further apart.

"Are you injured?" demanded Steve instantly.

"N-hungh-no, not injured," gasped Tony. "The nanobots are acting up."

"Go to Hawkeye and station with him while you figure it out," ordered Steve.

Tony didnt argue, just landed next to the archer in a covered old office building. Quickly, Tony made sure there were no cameras and sat in the blind spot next to Clint so no one outside could see him.

"What's up with the nanobots?" asked Clint, scanning the outside to strike when needed.

"I think it's the wound feature I am working on," gasped Tony, retracting his helmet, hoping the fresh air would help. "Its supposed to be for if I get shot or something, they can plug the hole until I get medical attention. They respond to unusually open features of a human as well as elevated stress levels to indicate there's a problem."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, they're in my ass," panted Tony.

Clint froze, blinked twice as he processed the information, and then burst out laughing.

"You - you're telling me that, that your asshole is so open and you're so sexually frustrated that the nanobots thought you were wounded and are now acting as - as a butt plug?" snicked Clint.

"Yes!" moaned Tony, palming at the front of his suit, trying to get some relief to his penis.

"Did you all hear that?" crowed Clint. "Tony's such a slut that his nanobots even know it!"

Tony closed his eyes as the others laughed, clenching his hole around the expanded bots, certain they were the size of the Hulks dick. He pressed the retract button, hoping that would help, but it only took off the armor, leaving the bots inside him to "keep him alive". It didn't help that he had only taken the time to throw on an old tank top, though he was still wearing the crotch less silk panties from when Hulk and playing with him.

Clint moaned at the sight of a mostly naked Tony, legs spread wide to accommodate the bots expanding his ass, hard dick on display. He reached over and tugged lightly on Tony's balls, pulling them gently from his body to the stretched deliciously.

"Fuck, screamed Tony, shooting off.

"Such a fucking slut, getting off in the middle of battle, so desperate you spread your legs for robots," said Clint with a smirk. "You're so cum-dumb, you don't even realize that Bruce programmed those bots in your ass to only respond to us."

"W-what?" gasped Tony.

"Watch."

Clint spanked his hand over Tony's hole, though it was so wide it barely hit skin, just forced the bots in further. And then the bots retreated, curling around Clints wrist harmlessly, leaving Tony open and gaping.

"Now keep me warm while I finish this battle," demanded Clint, dragging Tony by his hole to hunker down out of sight. Clint took out his own dick and shoved it into Tony's loose body before kneeling up behind him, just his shoulders and head in the line of sight, the genius totally hidden, and continued to shoot arrows out as needed.

The others kept up a steady stream of dirty comments, making Tony moan and cum without any sort of physical stimulation, clenching as much as he could around Clint.

"Such a dirty slut, getting off during a battle," said Steve. "I ought to bench you, but that would probably require a horse cock dildo on an actually bench to keep you occupied."

"Nothing satisfies your hungry hole, does it?" cooed Clint, patting Tony's ass. "Poor little baby."

"Just fuck me," begged Tony as Clint urged the nanobots to snake from his hand to Tony's balls and twine around them tightly.

"Not until you tighten up," replied Clint, shooting another arrow. "You're too loose, I can barely feel your walls. Just a gaping wet hole, aren't you. You dont need a cock or balls. I should let those bots tighten up and lock in place until your balls just fall off."

Tony screamed as he experienced a dry orgasm, his balls too confined to let any sperm release. Vaguely, he registered other moaning over the comm but that was all secondary because finally - thankfully- Clint had started thrusting.

"Dibs when we get home." Was the last thing Tony heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that AO3 will be down for a half hour and wanted to post this before hand.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	14. Tony/All; praise kink, cock pump, overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team toy  
> Mild bondage  
> Milking  
> Nipple play  
> Overstimulation   
> Multiple orgasms   
> Praise kink  
> Dirty talk  
> Humiliation

Waking up was slow. Tony's mind was foggy in such a nice way. He recalled the fucking he had received the night before from Clint and the fucking machine with a smile. The archer had fucked his mouth while the machine hammered his ass. The genius hadn't been allowed to touch his own dick at all - not that he needed to in order to get off. Anal stimulation was his favorite, next to having his nipples played with and his neck sucked. 

Tony had fallen alseep with Clint's soft cock in his mouth, nursing it like a baby nursed a tit, while the fucking machine slid the fake cock into his ass at a torturously slow pace, and it had been amazing. With a slight wriggle, Tony found himself with his hips strapped down with a padded strap and his arms bound put to each side.

"Whmmph?" mumble Tony, blinking his eyes open to find the team around him and a gag in his mouth.

"Good, you're awake," said Steve with an easy grin. "We're going to be milking you until you are so far gone you can't say your own name."

"I'll be monitoring your vitals and making notes to see how you're doing. Even with Thor's spell, you had a brutal fucking last night," said Bruce. "It'' also been a while since you had your dick played with for more than one or two orgasms, so this probably won't take long."

"Unless the useless slut has been jerking himself off," said Steve.

"Hmmhhm," insisted Tony behind the gag, shaking his head. He never had to jerk off anymore with a team full of people willing to fuck him. His hand just no longer cut it.

Natasha had attached a pump to Tony's dick while they talked. It had a tube leading out and up towards the ceiling. With a nod from her, Bruce turned the pump on.

"Hm!" moaned Tony as the suction around his dick came to life.

"Is his ass plugged?" asked Steve, leisurely tracing one of Tony's nipples with his pointer finger.

"Yup," replied Clint, reaching down between the genius's cheeks and tugging playfully on the wide plug resting in his ass. "All snug and full like a good bitch."

"Such a good little slut," cooed Natasha. "Why don't you go ahead and cum for us? Go on, cum!"

Tony came with a muffled scream, his sperm being sucked out of him into the tube. Steve instantly took a nipple between his fingers and pinched harshly. Bruce did the same with the other and at their harsh treatment, Tony came a second time, legs thrashing.

"Our good, perfect little baby," said Natasha, petting Tony's hair. "Cumming for us on command. Our perfect toy."

 

By the sixth orgasm, Tony's eyes were rolling back into his head.

"Good job, slut," praised Clint, sucking on one of Tony's nipples while Steve sucked the other. "So proud of our dumb slut. You just can't help being so hungry for it. I love watching your eyes roll back, so lost in pleasure you don't care how fucking stupid you become."

"He really does loose all his intelligence when he's being played with, doesn't he?" commented Bruce. "Just becomes a dumb slut wanting to get off."

"Mmeee!" squealed Tony behind the gag as his seventh orgasm was literally pulled from his dick. 

His entire body shook with pleasure, eyes crossed, and drool starting to leak from around the gag.

"Almost there," said Natasha from where she was playing with the plug, rubbing it and grinding it into Tony's prostate. "Suck and bite his tits. Bruce, turn up the machine."

With the suction increased arpund his hypersensitive penis and his nipples being assaulted, his ass getting fucked by the plug, Tony came for the eighth time with a silent scream, his entire body arching up off the bed like he was possessed before falling back. There he twitched and jerked, drooling covering his lower face.

"Such a good boy," praised Bruce. "Brain waves are much lower. I think we've officially proven that we fuck him dumb."

They all stared at the mess the genius had become, covered in sweat, trembling, eyes still rolling in their sockets and drool still oozing out from around the gag.

"But like, want to make it an even ten orgasms?" suggested Clint with a grin.

"Yes," chorused the others, going back to their dumb, fucked out toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many great suggestions! Keep them up!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	15. Tony/Steve/Bucky; spitroasting, double penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spit roasting  
> Double Penetration  
> Dirty Talk  
> Strength kink  
> Sounding  
> Ball Slapping  
> Orgasm Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Awritinghufflepuff because of patience and continued reviews asking for it. I hope it's what you desired!

“Is romance dead?” asked Steve casually while he stroked his large cock.

“Of course not,” replied Bucky with a smirk. “Here, I’ll show you. Tony, I have a poem for you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. The genius was naked and had been standing in the center of the room for almost an hour. His balled were bound tight and his dick stuffed with a sound to keep him from spilling. The two super soldiers had been casually talking to each other, sometimes caressing Tony, mostly ignoring him while making comments about him. Steve was fully clothed, those his dick was out, while Bucky was naked except for a skin tight shirt that used to be Tony’s that left nothing to the imagination.

“Roses are red, Steve’s hair is gold, get on your knees bitch and do as you’re told,” said Bucky.

Instantly – finally – Tony was on his knees, mouth open and watering for Bucky’s thick dick. Bucky obliged and slid his penis all the way down Tony’s throat until his nose was nestled in his skin and Bucky’s balls were swinging against his chin. Tony blinked up at him, eyes wide, pupils blown with arousal, and swallowed as best he could around the bulk.

“Mm, fuck, just like that,” encouraged Bucky, closing his eyes and throwing back his head in bliss. “You are made to suck cock.”

“Hold steady, I’m going to take his ass,” said Steve from behind.

“Got it,” said Bucky, wrapping his hands under Tony’s arms, spanning his chest, keeping him steady when Steve lifted his hips up and slid in with one unbreakable plunge.

“Fuck, how are you still so tight?” moaned Steve, started to hammer away.

Tony wailed while he was getting fucked, filled at both ends and suspended between the two by their sheer strength. Their strength was such a turn on for the smaller genius; he loved being manhandled and the two soldiers were always willing to manhandle him.

“That’s it, take it,” said Bucky, fucking Tony’s mouth while the genius held onto his forearms.

Bucky loved the warm, wet heat that Tony’s throat was. The noises Tony made while Bucky’s cock bullied it’s way down his throat were enchanting, the involuntary tears streaming down Tony’s cheeks to meet up with the saliva oozing from the sides of his stretched lips had such a rough appeal.

“Gagging for it,” hissed Bucky with another hard thrust.

“His ass is divine,” said Steve, his grip on Tony’s hips bruising. Tony’s toes could just barely brush the floor, he was at their total mercy.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” moaned Bucky, speeding up his thrusts until he slammed down Tony’s convulsing throat, shooting his hot sperm directly into Tony’s stomach.

“Love it when you feed him your cum,” panted Steve, fucking Tony’s ass with vigor. “He always clenches up so nicely when he’s getting fed cum. Almost as good as when he cums himself, but that’s not going to happen just yet, is it?”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled out, shuddering as Tony’s throat clung to him as though trying to keep him inside. Bucky let go and stepped back, letting Tony fall bent at the waist, getting his ass destroyed by Steve behind him.

“Fuck!” screamed Steve, shooting off inside Tony’s clenching ass, painting his insides white.

“Please let me cum!” begged Tony, fucking himself back against Steve in hopes of being allowed an orgasm.

“What? Didn’t get off like you normally do on getting your throat and ass fucked?” mocked Bucky, scooping Tony up and dumping him on the bed.

“Just take it off,” begged Tony, not being used to being denied release. Usually everyone fucked him until he couldn’t think, they didn’t keep him locked up so he lost his mind from want. “Please!”

“Shut up,” ordered Steve, straddling Tony’s head and sliding his cock into his mouth. “You’ll cum when we’re ready.”

While Steve humped down into Tony’s mouth, Bucky spread the brunets legs and started shoving his fist in. Tony kicked his legs at the stretch and moaned around Steve’s invading member. 

“Gotta get you ready for the both of us, doll,” said Bucky as his metal hand slid home. 

He wiggled it around until he brushed Tony’s prostate. Once he felt it, Bucky grinned and pinched it roughly between his fingers. The genius’s scream was muffled by Steve’s fat cock. The blonde super soldier continued to slide into that warm wet cavern while Bucky made his metal fist vibrate while still holding Tony’s prostate trapped between his fingers. Tony thrashed wildly as he experienced an intense, several minutes long dry orgasm. His body arched and jerks violently while Steve held his head steady as he fucked it and Bucky forced him to ride it out while his metal fist in his ass.

“He’s ready, Stevie,” said Bucky finally, yanking his fist out and stroking his own cock a few times.

“Fine,” sighed Steve. 

They positioned themselves so Tony was between them, basically a rag doll trying to recover from the dry orgasm and rough play, eyes glazed over slightly. Together, Steve held his and Bucky’s cocks together while Bucky lowered the genius onto them.

“Yes,” slurred Tony when he felt them bottom out, and Bucky, at his back, reached around the took the cage off his sore balls.

“Useless little balls are finally free,” teased Bucky, rolling the small balls in his palm before bouncing them lightly.

“Fuuuck,” sobbed Tony, trying to fuck himself on their dicks.

“Finally going to get your orgasm you little slut,” said Steve. “Be a good toy and ride us.”

Bucky slapped Tony’s balls lightly with his metal hand while the genius screamed. The pain from the smacks when right to his cock and when Bucky slapped them with slightly more force while Tony shoved down on their cocks, Tony came for the first time that night with a scream, nothing shooting out of his cock because of the sound. Steve quickly took hold of the end of the sound and fucked it around Tony’s dick while the genius rode out his orgasm. When it finally came to an end, Steve yanked the sound out and threw it to the side, letting the spunk dribble out pitifully.

“I can’t wait anymore,” moaned Bucky, taking hold of Tony’s hips and forcing the man down onto their cocks harshly. “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too,” panted Steve, lifting and spreading Tony’s legs into the air so they could fuck him deeper.

“Don-don’t stop,” whimpered Tony, head rolling back on Bucky’s shoulder, out of control and just a toy for the soldiers to use. “So close.”

“Then cum for us!” roared Steve and Bucky together.

They smashed into Tony, both shooting off their impressive loads into the man’s already filled guts, triggering the genius’s orgasm. Bucky lay back, still buried in Tony, while Steve collapsed on them, trapping the full billionaire between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be counting my chickens before they hatch but I think 25 chapters was a bit of an underestimation of how many things I want to happen to and with Tony.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	16. Tony/Steve, Tony/Hulk, Tony/Clint; boypussy, fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk Sex  
> Object insertion   
> Fisting   
> Multiple orgasms   
> Boypussy   
> Squirting   
> Daddy Kink  
> Table Sex

 

Tony was making out on the couch with Steve while sitting on his lap. The soldier was holding him down by the hips, keeping the genius seated on his cock but not moving while the man thrashed above him.  
  
The blond kissed his way down Tony's neck, stopping to suck a mark there while the genius threw his head back, moaning loudly.  
  
"Oh yes, Daddy please!" begged Tony.   
  
"Tell Daddy how it feels, baby," cooed Steve. "Tell Daddy how much you love his big cock in you."  
  
"Daddy! Daddy you're so big! I'm so full! I love having your giant cock in my - my -"  
  
"Go on baby, where's my giant cock?"  
  
"My cunt," whispered Tony, feeling humiliated.  
  
The spell had hit him almost a week ago and still he had a vagina instead of a dick. The Avengers had been enjoying the addition - and so had Tony - and this type of play made his mile wide humiliation kink so much more powerful for some reason.  
  
"That's right," said Steve, effortlessly standing up, keeping Tony impaled on his dick, walking to the kitchen to lay Tony on the table. "You love having my fat dick splitting open your juicy little cunt."  
  
"Not so little now though," laughed Clint from where he was at the table eating some fresh cookies. "After Hulk had him days ago he still hasn't shrunk back down."  
  
It was true.

 _Bruce had taken Tony to the containment room and let Hulk have fun with Tony's new pussy. Tony had been thoroughly fucked out by the time it was over and Bruce had walked out to get a snack, leaving Tony on the floor, legs spread wide, pussy gaping open and leaking a steady stream of cum. Clint had quickly entered the room and, seeing the mess that was left, and curiously stuck his hand inside Tony's still pulsing pussy._  
  
_"I can't barely feel his walls," said Clint in awe. He shoved his hand in deeper, earning a slight moan from Tony and a small gush of squirt but no resistance. Clint got all the way beyond his elbow and still hadn't had any trouble._  
  
_"Hey Nat. Get my quiver!"_  
  
_Natasha had arrived minutes later and handed Clint his sterilized quiver having guessed what he was going to try._  
  
_Sure enough, and archer gently but firmly shoved his quiver in until it was buried deep in Tony's vagina._  
  
_"That's so fucking hot," moaned Clint, sitting back to admire his handywork._  
  
_"Watch this," said Natasha with a grin._  
  
_She reached down and pinched Tony's clit through its hood. The genius screamed and started squirting around the quiver._  
  
_"Oh fuck, that's amazing!" groaned Clint, stroking himself to the sight of his teammate cumming on his quiver until he added his own cum to the mess._  
  
_After that, Tony's vagina had gaped open and the slightest touch could send him off with ease. The Avengers had fun with that, Steve especially as he had cleaned Tony up, taking extra care to graze Tony's clit just to watch him cum and say he had to start the entire process over again. It took hours._  
  
Steve continued to pound into him while the genius wailed under him.  
  
"So deep! Fuck!"  
  
"That's it, take me cock. You're such a slut for it!"  
  
"Daddy!" screamed Tony, squirting again, his entire body shaking with the force.

"What a good little slut, squirting for Daddy. I know you have more in you baby. I want your fucking eyes crossed by the time I'm done with you. You're going to be a mess like a good slut."

  
Steve pulled out and jerked himself off until he came all over Tony's stomach. Then he reached down and started rubbing Tony's clit harshly. The genius cried and squirted and tried to move away from the stimulation but Clint forced him to stay in place.   
  
"Oh - oh - oh! Don't stop! Please! Don't stop! Daddy please! Feels so good. I'm going to cum! I'm going - I'm going-!"

"That's it baby, squirt for Daddy."

"I'm cumming!"

Tony came again with such a forceful squirt that it covered the entire floor from the table to the door. He was thrashing like a man possessed, eyes crossed while pleasure fired through every nerve ending. Steve stuck his entire hand in and rubbed his gspot while Clint reached down to pull the hood back from Tony's clit and bite it harshly. Under their ministrations Tony continued to go through a series of unending orgasms for almost thirty full minutes.  
  
"Fucking slut," laughed Steve before he hit Tony's clit one more time just to enjoy the little bit of fluid that jolted out of him.  
  
Tony panted on the table, eyes unfocused and legs spread wide, just waiting for the next Avenger to have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a few chapters since I mentioned it but everything is always consensual. Tony loves it, his teammates love it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	17. Tony/Bucky/Clint; college au, group sex, tiny dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom sex  
> Multiple orgasms   
> Small penis   
> Sissy boy  
> Dirty talk   
> Spit roasting   
> Muscle kink

College dorms weren't that bad if you didn't mind having no privacy. Tony had thought sharing a tiny bedroom with a stranger was going to be hard until he found out that the communal showers had no curtains. That itself wouldn't have been so bad if there hadn't been some twist in fate and the universe didn't hate Tony - which it did because he had ended up on the male soccer and rugby floor.

His roommate was a nice guy and incredibly attractive. His name was Steve and he played soccer, so he was out of the room enough that Tony had time to jack off every few days. It wasn't that Tony was shy, he just had a huge thing for muscles and guys and he was surrounded by both so he was almost constantly hard. Being constantly hard could be a cause for humiliation (something Tony also had a thing for which didn't help the situation) however, Tony had a convenient way around anyone noticing.

"What the fuck is that?" demanded Clint, another soccer player who had just entered the communal showers as Tony was finishing up his rushed shower.

Tony froze. No one was supposed to be back yet. Practice normally went for another half hour at least.

"Is that your dick?" said Clint, stepping towards Tony, a curious look on his face.

"Like you've never seen a dick before, Clint," scoffed Bucky, walking into the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, his own beer can thick cock hanging loosely between his legs. Tony's mouth watered at the sight and he prayed to anyone who was listening that Bucky was a grower as well because those eleven inches of massive dick would just glorious if it could just reach that foot mark.

So maybe Tony had a size kink as well. Sue him.

"Not one like Tony's," said Clint, who had reached Tony by that point and spun the smaller man around to face the door. "It's tiny!"

Tony flushed, his two inch long cock hard and pointing away from his body.

"Shit man," said Bucky before he leaned out the door and yelled down the hall. "Steve! You've got to come see this! You didn't tell me your roommate had a tiny dicklet!"

Clint reached down and stroked Tony's penis with two fingers.

"I've seen clits bigger than this," said Clint.

"Hey, sit him on the bench, straddling it," ordered Bucky as more footsteps sounded down the hall. "Steve has got to see this."

Tony moaned as he was manhandled into position, causing both athletes to smirk knowingly at him. Steve and Thor both entered the room and took in the sight of Tony's tiny dick resting on the bench. Tony blushed furiously.

"Its so cute!" declared Thor, marching over and tickling the dick with his finger. "Look at the little thing!"

The boys all laughed and Tony moaned again quietly, so turned on by them and the humiliation he was feeling. Thor kept stroking it with his finger until Tony came with a high pitched whine, a tiny amount of cum shooting out of his dick.

"What a slut," laughed Bucky. "Just have to tickle his little cocklet and he shoots off."

"Suck," ordered Clint, shoving his own seven inch cock into Tony's face.

Tony opened his mouth happily and took Clint to the root in one long push. He had no gag reflex and swallowed around the cock in his throat.

"Fuck, hes such a good cock sucker," moaned Clint. He pushed down on Tony's shoulder while he fucked into his mouth, forcing the man to lay on his back on the bench.

"I'm going to fuck him," said Bucky.

Bucky shoved three slick fingers into Tony's loose ass. Tony moaned around the cock in his throat.

"The fucking slut is so loose. Either hes used to being used or he was fucking his own hole to get off in the shower."

"Or both," suggested Thor, leaning over and pinching Tony's nipples.

"Mmmhhmph," screeched Tony, arching his chest up into the rough treatment. This was his every dream come true.

Thor pinched harder and pulled Tony up by the chest until the young man was arched up and cumming in tiny little spurts.

Bucky slicked up his own cock and thrust inside Tony's loose hole.

"Hmph," moaned Tony around Clint's cock, a bit of drool slipping out.

"He's so fucking loose," groaned Bucky, slapping his hips against Tony's thighs. He slid his hands under Tony's hips and pulled him up a bit for a better angle.

Tony's legs jerked and his eyes rolled as Bucky hit his prostate.

"The slut loves it," said Steve.

"Such a good little sissy boy," cooed Clint as he roughly fucked down Tony's throat.

Tony moaned around Clint's dick at the words. He was in heaven.

"Our little sissy boy," grunted Bucky, slamming in harder as he chased his own orgasm. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

"So is the slut," laughed Steve.

Tony clenched his ass around Bucky as he felt the first spurts of cum enter his hot channel. A couple of thrusts later Tony was swallowing around Clint as he shot his load down his throat and Thor came all over his chest.

"So fucking good," panted Bucky, pulling out and watching his cum leak from Tony's gaping hole. "Want a go Stevie?"

"I'll have him in his bed so I don't have to clean up," said Steve. "Come on, slut. It's going to be a great semester."

Tony couldn't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to do as many kinks as possible and as many suggestions as possible, so if you want to see things let me know and I'll try my best.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	18. Tony/JARVIS; fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking machine  
> Dirty talk  
> Multiple orgasms  
> Fucked unconscious  
> Mild bondage

Tony was a man of science and so, after Thor had done his little hand-wavy magic on Tony so that everyone could have a good time, Tony was curious as to exactly how many times he could orgasm before blacking out. Thus, the experiment he had set up.

Everyone was busy with movie night, so Tony set up his experiment in a spare bedroom - he didn't want anyone checking his room and finding him in such a state (yes he did but that wasn't the point at the moment). First, he set up the fucking machine, adjusting and readjusting everything to be the perfect height. Then he got undressed and shut the door. He had already opened himself up and applied ample lubrication. He sat down on the bed and gave JARVIS the order to strap him in. He knew if he didn't then he would chicken out and stop before he could black out. He had given JARVIS his safe word but hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"Alright J, let's do this," said Tony.

No sooner had the words left his mouth before the fucking machine whirled to life, instantly impaling him on the thick attachment. 

"Oh fuck," sighed Tony, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of being full. 

He wasn't sure if it was part of Thor's magic or if it was just a side of him awakening now but Tony was starting to hate the feeling of being empty. Maybe he should start wearing a plug. A big plug. All day long.

For a few minutes Tony enjoyed himself, legs naturally falling farther open as he relaxed into the thrusts, then JARVIS cranked it up. The insistent pounding on his prostate sent him into his first orgasm, spurting cum out of his twitching dick onto his belly. JARVIS had no mercy on him and started the dildo vibrating while increasing the size slightly.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Tony, cumming again, still shocked at how fast he could orgasm now.

"Sir, I am surprised by how quickly you cum without anything touching your penis," commented JARVIS. "According to most, that is the sign of a true slut."

"Huh," moaned Tony, shooting off again at hearing his own creation talk to him like that.

"Do you like being called degrading names?" asked JARVIS.

"Yes," panted Tony, rocking his hips as the dildo hit even harder. "Yes, I love it!"

"Does it turn you on that I'm in control? That the machine fucking you is as if I am fucking you?"

"Yes! Keep going! More! Harder."

"Your own creation, pounding your ass," said JARVIS as the dildo grew again in size. "You live in a tower full of humans who love to bend you over and use your hole and yet you seek me out. I saw Thor fucking you last night. You came three times before he came once. And this morning you sat under the table and swallowed down a huge load from Bruce yet you're still horny."

The orgasm was pounded right out of Tony, a smaller amount of cum spilling as his entire body shook.

"Almost there now," said JARVIS. "It wont be long before you've passed out from pleasure. Do you want me to stop then?"

"Ungh," whimpered Tony, eyes rolled back as his entire body seized with the way the fucking machine had grown in size and stopped to vibrate intensely on his prostate.

"Of course not," said JARVIS. "You want me to fuck you limp body until one of the Avengers find you so they can see how much of a slut you are. You want them to hear your unconscious moans as you continue to cum from my dick. You want them to see you used."

With a scream, Tony came and blacked out, his entire body a sweaty, shaking mess.

In the movie room, the Avengers were all panting as they jacked off the the live feed.

"Sir is out now," commented JARVIS. "His vitals are strong."

"Then keep going until one of us has to get up to pee and find him," ordered Steve, eyes glued to the screen as the genius continued to get pounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sure someone asked for this but I was written and I forgot to post it. So Happy Halloween.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	19. Tony/All; cock warming, command, stomach bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple orgasms  
> Dry orgasms  
> Cock warming  
> Cumming on command  
> Stuffing  
> Mild piss play (at the very end)

After they had conditioned Tony into following a command, it became so much easier to do it a second time. Training Tony to cum at the word 'initiate' took some time. Training him after that to cum at the word 'fuck' took considerably less effort. 

"Oh fuck me," cursed Clint as he lost another round of Mario Cart.

"Oh shit," moaned Tony from the couch, cumming instantly while sitting on Thor's dick keeping it warm.

Thor chuckled under him, one large hand petting Tony's full stomach. They had been filling him with cum all day in preparation for the evenings event.

"He's making a mess," complained Natasha. 

"Then lock him up and make him cum dry," snapped Clint, more intent on the game than what was going on in the rest of the area.

Natasha happily snapped a cage around Tony's dick and two metal rings around his balls, one for each so the were separated and hung down with a pleasant tug. The cage made his dick look tiny since he had just orgasmed and she had been ready with his smaller cage.

"Fuck," said Natasha clearly.

"Huh," screamed Tony as he came dry, his penis twitching but nothing coming out. Waves of painful pleasure crashed through him. Dry orgasms were different than regular ones - not that he would ever complain because an orgasm was better than no orgasms.

"Perfect," said Natasha when nothing leaked out of Tony's bound cock. "When you're done with him, tie him to his chair."

"Don't forget his plug," said Clint over his shoulder. "We have that gala tonight and I want him stuffed full of cum so his little belly is all pooched out."

"Better fill you again then," said Thor in Tony's ear before he flipped the genius over and started pounding him into the couch.

"Oh shit," moaned Tony. "You're so big!"

"Take my cock," demanded Thor, his hands bruising Tony's hips.

"More!" screamed Tony as he came again dry from the penetration. "Oh! Yes! Please. Feels so good."

"Yes! Fuck!" moaned Thor, slamming in one more time and releasing into the genius.

Tony, under him, trembled through another dry orgasm, his bound dick not even twitching in his cage. When Thor finished, he pulled out and shoved a large blue plug into Tony's twitching hole. The god sat back and traced the stretched rim with a finger, admiring the way it hugged the base of the plug.

Then Thor picked him up and set him on his special chair, knees bent over the knobs, his plugged ass clearly on display. For a while, Tony slouched in the chair, catching his breath. He didn't love having his cock in a cage but he did love being full and having his balls bound.

When Clint was finished losing yet again, he came to the chair. He whipped out his dick and started stroking, looking down at the naked and spread billionaire.

"What a fucking slut," commented Clint as he masturbated above Tony, grinning as the genius came dry. "So desperate. Love spreading your legs for anyone. You can't even cum for real, just pathetic little excuses of dry orgasms but you're such a slut you'll take it. Fuck."

As Tony came again with a wail, Clint pulled out the plug and shoved just the tip of his dick in, adding his sperm to the mix before plugging Tony again.

"Good slut."

\- Everything - 

"Gotta take a piss," announced Tony at the party, walking away to the bathroom.

There were four large stalls and five urinals set up in the bathroom. When Tony entered, he was alone, so he went to the stall in the corner and quickly slid his pants down to take a piss. Normally he would use the urinal but with the plug in his ass pressing on his prostate it was difficult for him to let go. He could just take the plug out but then the cum would leak out of his well used hole and his belly would deflate.

Tony was enjoying how big he had grown with all the cum shoved inside him. Being at a public party with his shirt tight around his extended stomach made him so hard. Or it would if his dick wasn't in a cage.

At last, Tony managed to empty his bladder he was about to pull his pants back up when the door opened and he realized he forgot to shut the stall door and lock it.

Luckily, it was only Steve. Steve, who shut the bathroom door behind him and then locked them in the stall together.

"Honestly, you couldn't even be bothered to shut to door? It's like you want people to see what a slut you are."

"Just fuck me already," whined Tony, dismayed because when he said fuck, nothing happened but when any of the Avengers said it, he was a mess.

"No," whispered Steve. "I came here to take a piss, not get off."

So Steve took out his dick, pulled out the plug, and started pissing in Tony's hole. Tony moaned loudly at the warm feeling adding into his already full insides.

"Fuck," groaned Steve, shoving the plug back in while he watched Tony dry orgasm yet again. "Pull up your pants, slut. You've got a long night ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one in the works right now.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	20. Tony/Steve, Tony/Wanda; boypussy, dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk  
> Pussy spanking  
> Panties  
> Multiple orgasms   
> Magic sex  
> Oral  
> Squirting  
> Dumification

"What do you want?" asked Steve, who was reading in his office.

"I, um, I just," whimpered Tony, squirming in his soft blue panties, the rest of his body naked.

"What?" said Steve with a smirk.

"I'm so empty!" gasped Tony, sitting down on the desk and spreading his legs to display his soaked panties. "Please, I you guys haven't let me be plugged in days! I'm just empty!"

"And wet," chuckled Steve, setting aside his book. "Poor little baby slut. You haven't been fucked in how long? An hour?"

"Please just fill me up!"

Smack!

"Please!" squealed Tony, humping up into the smack, not caring how he looked. He didn't know if it was part of the spell that gave him a vagina that made him feel like this or just if he was honestly that big of a slut, but he hated not having something in him. Logically, he knew it was pro ably just him.

Steve spanked his pussy a few more times before rubbing it through the wet material.

"Please," sobbed Tony, arching up into the big hand that cupped his heat.

"It's okay, I'll fill you up," cooed Steve, using his free hand to whip out his massive dick. "I know. I know how you hate being empty but we had to give you time to tighten back up. You were so loose after Hulk."

Steve stroked himself into full hardness then pulled the panties aside and guided himself in.

"Oh," moaned Tony, cumming instantly from the stretch. He hadn't felt so tight in ages. Steve's cock was stretching him so nicely.

"I know, you're just a desperate little thing aren't you? Coming just from my cock entering your little pussy. Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you."

Steve started thrusting into the tight, wet heat, slapping his hips against Tony's spread thighs. The silky panties covering his ass rubbed over the desk and Steve lifted both of Tony's legs over his shoulders to the genius was bent almost in half. The new stretch and angle made Tony come again with a scream.

"There, now go you bother someone else," said Steve, pulling out his still hard cock, not giving Tony the satisfaction of his sperm filling his clenching hole.

Steve set Tony back on the floor after pulling Tony's panties back into place and watched him stumble out of the office. Tony made it to the nearest bedroom and got on the bed. 

He wasted no time in shoving his hand down his panties and sliding his fingers into his wet hole.

"Oh fuck," moaned Tony loudly, shoving three fingers inside. "Yes! Ungh. Uh! Uh! Uh!"

 

"Oh no slut, you don't get to play with yourself," said Wanda from the doorframe. 

Her hands glowed red and Tony found his hand forced from his vagina and both bound above his head. The red magic pushed his willing thighs apart, leaving his soaked blue panties on clear display.

"Alright slut, let's have some fun with you," said Wanda, advancing into the room, leaving the door wide open.

She yanked off his ruined panties, leaving his completely exposed to the air. Then, kneeling down, she licked his lower lips firmly.

"Fuck! Yes!" begged Tony, thrashing his head from side to side.

"You're such a fucking little bitch," said Wanda, shoving two fingers into his quivering hole. "You only get a pussy for a month and it's been two weeks. You've been fucked s many times but you just can't stop. You realize you've squirted for everyone but me? We should fix that."

She started eating him out with vigor, scraping her fingers against his gspot while sucking on his clit. Tony was screaming above her, clenching tightly around her digits.

"Do it you fucking slut, squirt," demanded Wanda, pulling back and letting her magic do the work, filling Tony up with red before he came with a wail, squirting all over the bed.

Not letting up, Wanda just sat there, twisting her fingers while she made Tony come for an hour, always repeating that he was a slut every time he came, until his eyes were glazed, his limbs limp and shaking, and drool dripping down his chin.

"What's your name?" asked Wanda.

"S-slut," whimpered Tony.

"And don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want to see and who you want Tony paired with. I'm in a rut and short, fast stuff seems to help me get out of it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
